Coexisting Angels and Demons
by 9CatLives
Summary: Tsuna is a seraph, but works as a lowly guardian angel. Soon after he becomes a decimus, God calls all the angels for an announcement. Something bad has stirred on Earth, and Hell and Heaven have allied themselves to protect the humans. But will Tsuna servive working with sexy and sinful demons trying to get in his pants every second? AU, BL, Demons, All27
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

The small brunette plopped down on the soft, white couch; exhaustion evident on his face, if the loud sigh hadn't already given that away. The brunette appeared to only be about 13 or 14, but his large, loving eyes held so much depth, experience and ware. He wore a loose white T-shirt, far too long for him and almost reaching the knees. His gravity-defying, but soft hair was a nice sienna, nearly matching his eyes. His small and petite frame stretched and relaxed on the couch, creamy and smooth; like porcelain.

The only things that didn't seem normal were the small closed wings emerging from tiny holes in the back of his shirt. Yes, this apparent young man was apparently an angle. Angles don't really have a distinct name. They choose what they are called when first created, but those are almost always forgotten. It is usually called something else by a friend or superior. But although those names are known in the realm of Heaven, the human realm has their own names for them. Some are true, some misheard, and some made up.

This particular angel, however, remembers the name he gave himself and every other name given to him, including the names given to him by humans. The only reason that is possible is because he is one of the most pure angels that has ever existed, despite his small wings.

He is a Seraph.

He purposely conceals this fact, making sure he releases only enough energy to be viewed as an archangel at best. He takes the job of being a guardian angel, one of the lowest ranked jobs in the entire kingdom. Although the brunette is incredibly strong, he has philosophies and principles that he deems are best. Sort of like his second set of commandments.

All people have lives worth living, no matter how foul they may become.

God would never make someone not important or something that he didn't love.

All things should know love, and it's only fair to share that love.

_That last one makes me sound like a cherub_, he mused. These things that he recited in his heart made him find that being a Guardian Angel was the only way he could actually help the poor humans directly. He didn't have leader qualities, like Lucifer-san, or Michael-kun, or even Raphael-kun! One time he was actually summoned as a Seraph to help counsel the famed wise man of God, Solomon. He had an interesting conversation with that one. He ended up being called Thunnus, though to this day, he really didn't know why (Tuna in Latin)

That had been a long time ago, and the only time.

Since then, he had been the guardian angel for many humans, helping and guiding them from the moment they had a heart beat to when their soul was judged by God. He had just finished his 10th. _I'm pretty sure I get to be called something special, deci-something, and I get leveled up, or whatever_, he thought. His thoughts however were disturbed by the ringing bells of the palace of God. Only angels and saints could enter, while content and pure human souls drifted in the cloud fields of learning.

Those bells only ring if there's a problem that requires help, the angel, called Tsuna by his last human, briefly dwelled on as flew to the Lord's house. The brunette had come from a purifying room, so that the exposure to the human realm's sins wouldn't taint him, and those rooms, as there are many in number for the numerous guardian angels, are at the very threshold of the Heavenly kingdom. Guardian angels need to be close to the exit for quick dispatches, right? Humans are created every second.

Anyway, it took him a while before he started seeing the rest of the dozens of angels heading toward the palace, which quickly turned into hundreds and then thousands. By the time the grand house of the Lord was in sight, he was in a mass of white, from the wings and garments they wore. He smiled, as he hadn't really been around very many angels that were higher than an archangel. It was very refreshing.

The Seraph decided to stay to the back, since the Lord would likely project himself above them all, providing equal vision. A good thing too, as almost all the angels, besides the guardians, were gathered there. In human measurements, around 100 square football fields were completely filled. To say it was a big room would be an understatement. To give you an idea of how large the angels are appearing at the moment, including Tsuna, each one has shrunken to the size of a baseball. Yeah, there are a lot of angels in Heaven.

"My messengers, my servants, my flock! Thank you for coming when I called," God's voice rang throughout the massive hall. The angels cheered at the Lord's words. The miniaturized brunette smiled in fondness of his creator, but he soon pulled a serious face. If God needed help, it must be a really grave problem.

"Settle down, my creations, I have an important announcement to make," God commanded, happy to see that he was obeyed. "Something is stirring in the human's realm, something that will cause great disruption in all of our existences. So great, that it will even affect hell and its inhabitants," the voice boomed. The angels were silent, waiting for his next words, but they were suspicious as to where this was going.

"As such, we have, Satan and I, made a truce-" but he was interrupted by one of Tsuna's fellow Seraphs, "Father! He is the devil! Why would you alliance yourself with such an evil and impure being! He defies your holiness!"

"Pease allow me to continue, my Seraph. As neither of us can host each other's presence, we will be holding a communications spot in purgatory. The following angels are assigned there," God paused, flashing a smile, before continuing still.

"Ocimus"

"Vas"

"Pondus"

"Censio"

"Ipsum"

"Molior"

"And Viginti Septem"

Tsuna widened his eyes, and stared up at the ceiling where he knew God was residing (if he showed them his form, they would burst into flames).

"What do you say? Will you follow this command, purest of the pure, Dei purissimum, Purus*!" shouted the Lord as a growing Tsuna flew up above the crowd, following his fellow angels that had been called.

He smiled, before kneeling like the others in a circle. "If it is a wish from my most glorious and merciful Lord, how could I ever refuse?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Here are the translations!**

**ocimus-basil**

**vas-vessal**

**pondus-gravity**

**censio-rating**

**ipsum-engineering**

**molior-plot**

**viginti septum-twenty seven, Tsuna's name that he gave himself**

**dei purissimum-God's most pure**

**Purus-a name given to him by God when he saw how pure he was, it means pure**


	2. Chapter 2-First Impressions

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favorites. Quite a few of the stories I'm following have updated today, so I decided it's about damn time I finished the chapter. It's longer, which is good. I got a much larger response than I would have ever expected, review and f/f wise, so thanks a bunch! I need to do a lot of explaining at the bottom, and I'll include the hierarchy of angels and their jobs, along with a few other things. I hope you like this chapter! If you ever want more information PM me, or just google it. Don't forget to review!**

**p.s. The rest of the guardians will come in the near future, I'm just having trouble deciding on their side**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Seven angels speedily flew out of the grand palace, God smiling at them fondly. "I hope they can do it," he murmured to himself.

The group weaved through the many buildings used by the angels to serve God; massive white blocks with no windows, though the inside would undoubtedly be white as well.

Gracefully, they flapped large wings attached to their backs, trying to reach their destination as fast as they could. Unfortunately, not all of them had large wings. Vas took notice of the small brunette lagging behind, a growing gap in-between six and the one God had called Viginti Septem.

She became distressed about this, and alerted Ocimus. The olive haired Ophanim nodded, and paused. The others also stopped. "You! Purus-dono!" called the angel. This caused Tsuna to look up.

He had forgotten to enlarge his wings, and was thinking about what these demons would be like. He had encountered many lower class ones every where his humans had gone, and they were quite widespread throughout the world.

"Sorry," he apologized. They stared in awe as his wings grew to match theirs. "Quite an impressive skill," Ipsum commented. "Hm? Oh, I'm the fifth Seraph*," he answered. "Th-the fifth?" stuttered Molior.

"Viginti Septem, 27 names in all, works as a guardian angel, recently made decimus. A 14013 year old Seraph, ranked number 1 most pure," stated Censio. "Decimus, like me," mumbled Pondus.

Tsuna sighed. "Why don't we introduce each other? And not those Latin ones, they're always a mouthful," asked the lone Seraph. They nodded.

The Ophanim who stopped him spoke first. He had slightly longer hair in the back and bright blue eyes. "My given name is Ocimus, but as it means basil, call me that."

A timid looking purple haired girl with an eye patch squirmed under the gaze of the others, but after receiving a smile from Tsuna, she spoke. "I'm Vas, a Cherub. I guess you can call me…Chrome." (Last chapter I screwed up, cherubs and putti are often mixed up, with the putti being the babies). "I've never met a cherub…" Pondus muttered.

"Well anyway," started the redheaded virtue, "I'm Pondus, and Munditia (Cleanliness in Latin) always called me Enma, so feel free to call me by that."

"I am Ipsum, also a virtue. Since I look over the cosmos*, in other words space, and I really like wrenches and hammers, space and hammer is spanner, so call me Spanner," instructed the blonde, green eyed angel. The others nodded, chuckling at his way of picking his name.

"I'm the power, Censio. I once went to the human world, and they called me Fuuta, so that shall be my name!" exclaimed the smiling boy with brown hair and a book.

"Oh, right. I'm Molior, a dominion. Since we're dealing with demons, I'll take the name a demon gave to me (can you guess which one?). I'll be Shoichi," explained the messy redhead, pushing up his glasses. "Um, I don't mean to pry, but your name means plot, right? You don't seem like the plotting type," observed Tsuna. This time Spanner explained, "Strategy was already taken, so he just chose a synonym."

"Okay, oh, and by the way, as you should know, I'm the Seraph Viginti Septem. I was called Tsuna by my last human, so use that," smiled the short brunette. "Also, we should use only these names in the presence of the demons, since they could use our real names to their advantage," instructed Shoichi, all nodding in agreement and understanding.

"We should be going, my fellow angels," reminded Basil. The others nodded, but Tsuna remembered something. If he was going to be around Demons constantly for who knows how long, he was going to need _that._ "I have to get something before we leave. Go on ahead, I'll catch up," shouted the Seraph as he swiftly flew to the Guardian Angel Vault.

The others shrugged, and continued on their way to purgatory.

Zooming through the buildings, Tsuna made it to the one he was looking for in record time. The Guardian Angels had a vault for anything 'special' found on earth. The decimus was there to get something he left there all those years ago when he began his job. It was a gift from God.

Whispering his chosen words* to his box, it slid open, revealing mittens signed with his name, 27. They were in their inactive state, only becoming his weapon of God when he was in his Seraph form. He'd never be able to go full Seraph mode*, though, but as long as went over a quarter, the gloves would activate.

He tucked them into a low pocket, and sped off to catch up with the other angels.

He reached the post only minutes after the others, since he was going at full speed.

The communications building was small, only about 30 feet long and wide and 9 high. It was black and white checkered, and actually had windows, but the inside was concealed by red and white drapes. A scream shocked him out of his observations and he rushed over to the door, slamming it open. He decided suddenly going full Seraph would be a bad idea, so he stayed with shrunken his wings and looked around.

Chrome was sitting in the lap of a male look alike of her, but with bluer hair and a red right eye, looking very upset.

Shoichi's mind was being verbally tortured by some smiley guy with white hair, Spanner sucking on a lollipop.

Enma was getting beaten up by some intimidating and scarred faced guy and a blonde with a creepy laughing blonde wearing a tiara

Basil was crossing blades with a screaming, white haired woman, but they sounded vaguely male, so Tsuna wondered if he was one of those hermaphrodites (person with both reproductive organs), a really messed up lust demon, or was just into that.

Fuuta and some black haired demon with an intimidating aura were drinking tea, but before he could ask what the hell (not that'd he swear, since he is the purest angel) he was doing, he was interrupted by the barrel of a gun and sharp and murderous eyes peering at him, barely peeking underneath a fedora.

"I thought we were short an angel, but I never expected him to be so damn weak. They send a mere arc angel to work with demons?" he scoffed, obviously irritated. "W-wait-" Tsuna stuttered on purpose, "The way you speak, you're more like one of those lowest class angels."

"Maa~ Reborn-chan! I think the way he trembles is cute, not that the rest isn't…" the white-haired one spoke, moving from the terrified Shoichi to get a better look at the late comer."Wow~! Isn't he an adorable angel? I'd just love to have you as my toy~," smirked the creepy demon.

"Ushishishishi~! Another peasant the prince get's to kill~?" laughed the blonde one, also walking over to look at the small angel. "This trash is trash. What about you, trash?" sneered the scarred man, strutting over to the angel to glare and then beat him up. "VVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! I need some more swinging practice!" shouted the white haired wo/man, following his superior.

"You herbivores are crowding," the raven haired demon said before joining them to look over the newly arrived arc angel (or so they think~!). "Kufufu~ Don't leave me out~!" smirked Chrome's demon twin, getting up, said angel happy she was off his lap.

What they saw sorta stunned them. They knew angels could be really hot, but this kid was downright adorable. His gravity-defying fluffy hair oddly suited him and framed his face in a way to make his already large doe eyes to appear twice as beautiful. With creamy smooth skin, rosy lips, a perfect nose and a small frame, he looked like the perfect type of male you would do. Yeah, that was exactly what a few were actually thinking. Hell, he wore an over-sized button-up shirt (he changed at the vault because he needed pockets) that looked absolutely criminal on him, revealing satiny looking, perfect legs. The small angel wings on his back not helping their already tightening pants.

He *cough*fake*cough* trembled in fear at the powerful demons all looking at him intensely, lust reaching unimaginable heights. Tsuna could only -inwardly- sigh at their actions. It wasn't his fault his arc angel form was cute, but he had no idea it turned super strong demons into lustful stalkers…was it? Nope, he was made with this body (well, actually a seraph body), so it definitely wasn't his fault.

After the other angels got over the shock that the cruelest demons they had ever met fell for their one and only seraph at a mere glance, they quickly surrounded Tsuna before they could get any closer.

"We won't let you defile Tsuna-dono!" shouted Basil, the others nodding. Tsuna was shocked. He always had Guardian Angel duties, so he never really was able to make long term angel friends that would (or could) protect him. It brought tears to his eyes. The beauty of friendship truly blinded him (or they didn't want them to defile God's purest, or maybe they even wanted him for themselves~?). "Guys..." he muttered, staring at the white clad and winged backs of his new friends.

The more possessive demons (Reborn, Hibari, Xanxus) growled at being separated from the one they found so appealing, finding an unending urge to make those pure white (in the back of all their minds, they were slightly stunned at the degree of whiteness and pureness of the wings*) black. The more conniving ones (Byakuran, Belphegor, which actually really does sound like a demon name, and Mukuro) glared with so much pure malice and promise of pain it sent the all the souls within a mile radius of the building floating away for their future hope for heaven (it is purgatory people, place where souls reside to make up for their sins and purify them before going to heaven). Squalo just looked pissed.

Before anyone, Reborn had knocked them across the room so he could get to the cute, little angel. A few snarled at not being the one to do it, but seeing as he was an Arcobaleno*, they let it pass. They continued on the way to reach the brunette, but a few of the stronger angels (Basil, Shoichi and Enma, but only barely) got up again. "Hey! He's our friend so get your creepy thoughts and evil beings away from him!" shouted Shoichi.

The conniving bastards ignored them but, but the possessive demons glowered at them again. This time Hibari was the first one to reach, swiftly sending a few kicks to the head and knees to the gut. Less than a minute later, the rest of the angels were immobile and on the floor, with Tsuna being the only one left, except when he would on the floor and in pain it would be because of all the demons on him (trying to get in his pants). Unfortunately, after the first time his friends were sent to floor, hurt, because of him., his patience began burning out. He just got new friends and they were getting beaten up right in front of his eyes? How stupid were they (remember, they don't know he's a seraph yet~)?

By the time all the demons' attention was back on their target, they realized a sudden change in aura and power in and around the brunette.

His wings grew, two new pairs sprouting*. His shirt changed into a short toga like robe, and his eyes became a confident; blazing orange, far different from the seemingly vulnerable and quivering brown orbs from earlier. No, these were strong, and didn't belong on an arc angel.

If the wing growth didn't give them the hint, the halo of orange flames above his head gave them confirmation (pun not intended) that he was actually a seraph. 'Shit!' most of them thought, the rest actually saying it. To complete the look, he had metallic gloves with a large sky blue gem on each; a cross over them (as opposed to an X). He was strong alright, but it only made their draw to him stronger. Cute, interesting, strong, just what they wanted.

With 3 wings framing him on either side, his bright, challenging orange eyes daring them to attack him or his friends, a flittering, short linen robe and a flaming halo lighting up his hair, he looked smexier than ever.

This was going to one hell of a ride.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Seraph Mode is HDWM! I feel like a genius~! I've got a lot of explaining to do!**

**The angels are separated into spheres or choirs. This is the **_**Christian angelic Hierarchy**_**, they are different **

**1****st**** choir**

**-Seraph = caretaker's of God's throne, continuously shouting praises. There are four. They have six wings (3 pairs); 2 over face, 2 over body, 2 over feet. Wing's shield them from God's perfectness**

**- Cherub = have 4 faces, man, ox, lion, eagle. They guard the way to God's thrones and the Garden of Eden, thus why Enma and many others rarely see them. Chrome is one because the mist protects the family, shielding it by making something into nothing and vice versa, and the four heads sounds illusion-y**

**-Thrones or Ophanim = living symbols of God's justice and authority, and since Basil is part of CEDEF, it fit**

**2****nd**** Choir**

**-Dominions = 'lordships', give duties to lower rank angels, and since Shoichi was head of the Merone base I thought it worked.**

**- Virtues = they supervise the movement of the heavenly bodies to make sure the cosmos stay in order, like engineers. Enma is one since the term is linked to the 'might' attribute, and I thought of gravity**

**- Powers or Authorities = bearers of conscience and keepers of history (Fuuta's ranking) also very loyal warrior angels**

**3****rd**** choir – I'm not really going to go into these, so sorry! If you want just go look it up on Wikipedia!**

**Principalities/Rulers**

**Archangels**

**Angels**

**0000000**

**First *- As I've said, there are only a known max of 4 seraphs, thus why Shoichi was surprised**

**Second *- Spanner is a virtue, since he is the engineer and virtues are sorta the cosmos's engineers**

**Third*- Each guardian angel has their own box that only appears as large as a P.O. box, but has infinite space. Since this is valuable, being able to store something of any size and carry it with you, the angel chooses words when he first gets that can only be known by the angel and God**

**Forth* - Seraphs have some sort of bright light that comes from them so any other thing can't look upon them. **

**Fifth* - unless you hadn't already figured this out, pureness and rank is all stated by you wing's size and color**

**Sixth * - I don't really feel it would be good to tell you but they are seven of the strongest demons under Satan to protect- you'll have to wait and find out~!**

**Seventh* - Seraphs have six wings, which they use to shield their eye's from the Lord's shape, as they would burst into flames.**

**Wow that was a lot! Thank you for the reviews and please continue reviewing! I hope you liked it! Please await the next chapter within the next 2 weeks to month**

_9_Cat**Lives**


	3. Introductions

**Sorry it's so short! I couldn't really do much since I was in a rush finishing the other two. This one really reminds me of the second chapter of Evil Cherry Blossom. Well, whatever. Anyway, after 6:00, I will into a month long preparation to write around 15 chapters, some long, some short, some new stories, some updates. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to complete one of my updates that I should have done, so it will be updated with the rest in a month. I say month, but it's actually going to be at the start of summer. That's why I doing all this. It's the first annual Start of Summer Celebration. Since it's the first, I'm going to publish a whole bunch of new stories, so I'm not going to be adding a whole bunch of other stories for a while. The following one should only be a grand fest of updates, but that's in a year. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review if you have any questions! Oh, and thanks for all the review and favorites and followers! This story is may more popular than I thought it would be…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**P.S. Because this one is so short, this one might get another update before June 1****st****, but there's no guarantee**

* * *

"I won't let you hurt my friends," Tsuna said in a calm voice. It put the demons on edge that the quivering and frightened little angel a minute ago was now so composed, with pure energy coursing through his body.

"Kufufu~ what a pleasant surprise," smirked Mukuro.

"Wao, the herbivore is an omnivore?"

"Ushishishi~ this is going to be fun~!"

The fedora wearing man, Reborn maybe, sighed and pointed his gun at the idiots. "You idiots, you won't win again a Seraph," he lectured.

"Oya? Do you think you will?" asked Mukuro, irritation hidden by a smile. The demons were about to break into a fight when the white haired one stopped them.

"Hold it! We haven't even introduced ourselves yet!"

All of them stared at him before recomposing themselves and putting their weapons down.

_That's all it took for them to stop? _The angels thought while Tsuna turned back into arc angel form.

"Allow me to go first! I am Byakuran! I love marshmallows and destroying peoples' minds!" chirped the man with dandelion like white hair and amethyst purple eyes.

"Hn. Hibari Kyoya. I bite people to death and I hate crowding," a raven with steel eyes stated.

"Kufufu~ Rokudo Mukuro. I'm a torturer that causes human souls to see a combination of the six worlds of Hell I have been to, since I was once a messenger for the demons residing at each world," the indigo pineapple informed them.

"I'm the Sun Arcobaleno Reborn. I am also Hell's greatest torturer," purred the suited man with curly sideburns.

"Trash, I am a son of Satan (actually Beelzebub, but he was told he was). I'm Xanxus, but you can call me Lord Xanxus," ordered the scarred man with ferocious eyes.

"VVVVOOOIIII! I'M SQUALO, TRASH! FORGET IT AND I'LL CUT YOU INTO RIBBONS!" screamed the old transvestite.

"Ushishishi~ I am the bloody prince. I'll give you the honor of knowing that my name is Belphegor," _giggled _the crowned blonde.

There was an awkward silence before the statue of a cloaked woman on the wall started screaming. Angels and Demons stared at it in confusion, not knowing its purpose. It took a minute before Reborn recalled what Satan had informed him before they left, but it was too late.

From the mouth opened a portal, surprising everyone. Moments later, two bodies came out.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Again, I'm sorry for it's extreme shortness. To make up for it, how about a hint? A communications line has been opened with Hell. That's all I'm saying! See ya later!**

_9_Cat**Lives**


	4. The Bodies and Nicknames

**I'm super sorry about the long wait! I was doing something for my little bro for a few days, not to mention getting sucked into Natsume Yuujinchou thanks to my sisters, and that threw everything off track, but still, you've finally got it! I hope you enjoy and please review! Sorry if it was too short, but it'll probably be better next time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

The bodies moaned, signifying they weren't dead.

"Great, more trash."

"Kufufufu~ Someone _dropped _in."

"That was pathetic, discolored vegetation."

"**Kufufufu~ Who are you calling a weird plant?"**

"Hn. I can see why it could be confusing."

"Ushishishi~ Now you wouldn't be calling the prince a pathetic plant, either, **would you**?"

"You're more of a high pumpkin (rhymes with bumpkin)," that caused a few a laughs, not to mention the signing of the 500th death wish for each of them- they were pure-blooded, unmistakable bastards.

"But, Hibari, how do you call each of us?" Reborn smirked, half hidden by his fedora. His eyes glinted with that annoying, pain in the ass look that just told you he was up to something that would bring pain.

"Fake Shark Herbivore," "WHAT?! YOU FUCKIN-, "

Shoichi interrupted, "THERE ARE ANGELS HERE!"

"Trigger-happy Unrealistic drunk herbivore," "About damn time the tonfa trash died."

"The Happy-Go-Lucky, I'll-fuck-you-up smirking marshmallow," "Oya? However did Kyo-Chan come up with that idea, though I'm happy you know how I feel about you now."

"Carnivore," Hibari and Reborn made eye contact. Hibari looked away, not caring. The others glared at the only man the stubborn, defiant jack ass respected, unfortunate he was scarier than all of them put together. The Arcobaleno himself just smirked.

"The winged creatures are different though," everyone quirked an eyebrow in interest.

"Old fashioned Olive vegetation," the prefect said straight faced, pointing at said angel. "Hah?"

"Whimpy Stomach Aching Megane herbivore," Shoichi's glasses tipped and Byakuran giggled, taking a picture.

"Odd blonde, wrench lover," Spanner nodded in agreement.

"Female, violated Pineapple."

…

"Why violated?" said fellow pineapple asked. "You're shy and you blush, after effects of the *********'s perverse ways and actions after a long term of time."

They looked at him like he was crazy, but moved on.

"Pathetic Loser Redhead herbivore."Enma nodded, this time in shame.

"…little boy plant."

…

"I-I'm a p-plant?" Fuuta took to the corner. Light sobs were heard.

The angels and demons both just shook their heads.

"That's not right, Skylark-kun!" scolded Mukuro.

"Kyo-chan should try and be more sensitive," agreed Byakuran.

"That's just low," Spanner said, giving him the mom look, the one when you stole your sister's Barbie and you burned her head off. She didn't care, she just didn't like that you broadcasted it on live television.

Hibari, although not showing it, was rather struck by this. Some demon you are, but Tsuna's effects are fast working, starting right when you lay eyes on him.

"Uuugg," a voice moaned. The demons immediately pointed their stares to Reborn, but his glare told them it wasn't from one of his 'trophies'.

The noise came from one of the blobs on the floor that came from the portal. The blob looked similar to a cocoon. It was creamy white and looked very soft. When the moan escaped, the cocoon started melting. The thing inside the happy looking body bag sat up weakly. Cream colored goo, it had the texture of melted cheese, covered it in stringy strands.

From what they could see, it had silver hair. After another minute, the thing was on a knee, no longer making moans or showing any signs of weakness. From under the gradually decreasing amount of gunk, they could see intense green orbs glaring at them.

Reborn already knew who he was. Right from the second he heard the voice.

"Well, if it isn't Smokin' Bomb Hayato?" Reborn stated in his deep, smooth voice. Said 'Hayato' immediately turned to the voice and his glare disappeared. "Reborn-san!" the man stood up, but too fast. He toppled down on his butt.

The thud woke up the other sack. The top seemed to switch from either side. "Oh? Who turned off the lights? Haha!"

The voice that came from the now melting sack immediately caused Hayato to stand up, the glare back on his face and intensified. Growling, he kicked the sack, now revealing tanned skin and raven hair.

"'Bout damn time, Yakyuu-Baka. Get up already," grumbled the silverette. "Oh? Sorry!" the voice replied. It sounded kind and cheerful, but it was hollow; lonely. It made Tsuna frown.

The other male grabbed some of the bigger clumps and threw them on the ground. He shook the rest off.

Basil frowned at the mess. White clumps and goo covered the ground now.

"Oi, idiots, you should introduce yourselves and tell us your message," ordered Reborn. Hayato nodded obediently, followed by one from the newly awoken one, who wore a (fake) smile on his face.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato, and am also known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato," he stated briefly before regaining a stiff composure that screamed professionalism. The other raven smiled. "My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm a swordsman of the best sword style," before Yamamoto could finish, he was cut off by Squalo. "VVVOOOOIII! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING THE BEST?!"

The raven's smile remained. "But the Shigure Shounen Style is the best!" he answered with underlying maliciousness and challenge.

Squalo was about to shout back, when Xanxus shot him a glare.

"You never answered my question," Reborn stated. You could tell he was getting annoyed. "Hm? Oh, right," Gokudera answered, "as you should know, we were sent by Lucifer to do a check if the delivery system is working.

_Oh. Duh._

"Me and Dera-kun," "You mean Gokudera-kun and I?" grumbled the silverette. "Oh, thanks. Anyway, we're going to be the main messengers from Hell, so it's good to meet you…" Yamamoto was holding his hand out to Tsuna, and it was only then that he got a really good look at him.

He was frozen and Tsuna was starting to get worried when he suddenly hugged him! "Eh? Um…W-why are you d-doing that?" the brunette squeaked. He hasn't been hugged in several millennia, so he was obviously flustered.

His face was flushed as he tried to get a hold of the person who had a hold on him.

"So cute!" Yamamoto whispered. "Eh?" just about everyone in the room grunted. "Come on, baka. He couldn't be that…" and now Gokudera had got a look at him. He speechless. Angels really are beautiful.

"Juudaime…"

"Huh?" Tsuna asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You are the 10th person whom I thought was beautiful!"

"…Eh?"

All of a sudden, several growls sounded from the very, hot, sexy, experienced, possessive, demons in the room.

"We were here first, bastards," glowered Reborn. He was pissed his new interest was being violated.

"My herbivore," stated Hibari. You could hear the threat in his voice.

"Kufufufu~ No room latecomers," smirked Mukuro. You don't want to know what was going through his head.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing to my trash?" snarled Xanxus. He was pissed. He wanted to hug the adorable angel. He was just too cute.

"They're right, Yamamoto-kun. It's no fun that you got to him first~!" whined Byakuran, although there was something dangerous in the way he smiled.

As the four dark haired demons glared at the 2 others, Byakuran smiled at their stupidity.

Before anyone knew it Tsuna was in the white haired, smirking bastard's arms, having his hair fondled with.

**I hope you enjoyed, and will patiently wait for the rest of the day! Though if you review, it might come faster~! Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really sorry because I have not updated this story in 7 weeks! Almost two months! Outrageous! Well, Thanks and later! **

_9_Cat**Lives**


End file.
